villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blind Eye Society
The Blind Eye Society is a secret society operating in Gravity Falls, Oregon and are the main antagonists of "Society of The Blind Eye". It is dedicated to hiding the secrets of Gravity Falls and were led by Blind Ivan. History The Society was founded decades earlier by Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, who following helpping the author of the Journals build his secret device and record his discoveries, was tortured by what he had seen, so he build a device so he could forget. He founded the society to help others like him, to forget the supernatural events that they had witnessed and could do nothing about. However over time over use of the device drove McGucket insane and caused him to loose all his memories. Without him the Society carried on in its mission, somewhere along the lines Blind Ivan joined and rose to the ranks of there new leader. Carrying on his quest however the society shifted over the years becoming dogmatic in the belief that all such memories of the supernatural should be erased reguardless of whether the people wanted them to be or not. And ignored the side effects that using the device was having on the population (the rays effects began to cause brain damage after a while). They also used the device themselves to rid them of there own memories (this may explain why the order shifted). In the present, following Lazy Susan seeing the Gnomes trying to rob a pie, the society kidnapped her to removed the memory. Meanwhile Dipper, Mable, Soo's and Wendy went to visit Old Man McGucket having found out he had a link to the Journal. Although McGucket couldn't remember anything past 1982, the sight of the order's symbol in the Journal brought back terrible memories. Letting them realise something was wrong. Going to the Museum, the group managed to find the order's secret hideout and witnessed there ritual robbing Lazy Susan of her memories, and potentially leaving her with brain damage (she could no longer remember her gender). Investigating further, the group tried to find McGucket's memories and the secrets it held. But were caught by the organisation. Blind Ivan agreed to reveal there secrets, revealing that the orders member were just ordinary people from town and there orgins and purpose, as they were about to mind whipe them any way. However before he could, McGucket burst in and freed them. A fight broke out between the group and the society, Blind Ivan armed with the device tried to wipe there memories, but McGucket jumped in the way, as his mind was already permantly damaged it had no effect and the order was defeated. Dipper then turned there device upon them, erasing all the members memories of the order, thus ending the Blind Eye Society. Gallery The Society of the Blind Eye.jpg The Blind Eye Society Icon.jpg The Blind Eye Society Crest.jpg The Blind Eye Society Insignia.jpg The Blind Eye.jpg Trivia *The Blindeye Society is first mentioned in a cryptogram in the video game Rumble's Revenge, in which Bill Cipher alludes to the existence of a secret society within the town. The society is again referenced in a cryptogram in "Gideon Rises," which reads "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE" when decoded. *In both "The Golf War" and "Soos and the Real Girl," the symbol of the society (a crossed-out eye) is grafitied on a wall and a dumpster, respectively. *Although several shots showed there were ten members of the society, only seven were seen having there mind wipped. Meaning its possible the other three escaped. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Evil Organization Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supernatural